Iced link
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Serie de escritos para la Lyredy week 2016 Día 3: Familia.
1. Crimen

**Yei! me reporto para la Lyredy week 7u7 la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo para esto de las semanas, lo iba a hacer para la Gruvia week pero tengo un serio bloqueo con ellos así que mi musa se puso en huelga -y aun sigue de hecho- por lo que no creo escribir Gruvia durante un tiempo uvu -a menos que Mashima me haga fangirlear con algo en el manga-.**

 **En fin dejando mis traumas a un lado, debo decir que estoy enamorada de estos dos *-* los amo con locura y más por cierta personita que me hace fangirlear como loca por Lyon - Ammi- así que me decidí a hacer la semana a pesar de que inicie hoy XDD el primer día corresponde a crimen y capa pero como soy bien pro haré el día 1 de crimen y el día 2 de capa, los demás iré viendo, puede que los haga juntos o separados.**

 **Supongo que sha debo callarme y dejarlos leer pues aun habrá notas al final así que eso (?).**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _Crime_

 _Dedicado a Ammipime ~_

 _._

* * *

Desde que pasó a formar parte de Lamia Scale, se había prometido enmendar el error cometido en la Isla Galuna. Trabajó noche y día para hacerse un hombre de bien, un mago respetable que trajera ese mismo respeto a su gremio.

Sin embargo, estaba haciendo esa convicción a un lado solo por ella. Y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, porque sabía que su actuar era para bien, que buscaban lo mismo que él había estado haciendo desde hace varios años ya.

Dejó que reposara en su cama mientras miraba por la ventana como los guardias iban y venían en su búsqueda. No dejaría que la encontraran se dijo, iba a protegerla así le costara todo lo que había construido hasta ahora.

Sabía que ella no estaría de acuerdo, que se opondría tajante a la simple idea de dejarle cometer un crimen en su nombre, pero estaba bien para él, porque así la amaba.

Y por ese mismo amor estaba dispuesto a esconderla, a cuidarla, hasta que estuviera repuesta y pudiera volver con los suyos. Aun cuando lo que más deseaba era que se quedase a su lado.

Cerró las cortinas con cuidado de no parecer sospechoso, aunque ya había hablado y declaró que no sabía nada de la fugitiva. Ahora más que nunca agradecía el respeto que tenía como miembro de Lamia puesto que nadie había puesto en duda sus palabras.

Dio la vuelta y se acercó a la cama nuevamente, se sentó en la orilla de esta al tiempo que miraba el maltratado rostro de la chica de cabellos rosados. Apartó un mecho de su frente y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja. Tenía algunos rasguños, moretones y un fuerte golpe en la sien.

Seguía sorprendido de que con todo ese daño hubiera podido huir por las calles de Margaret hasta casi llegar a las afueras de la ciudad. Daba gracias también por haber sido quien la había encontrado antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, no quería ni imaginarse que hubiese pasado si la capturaran.

Se levantó para ir por vendas y otras cosas que pudiera necesitar para curarla, tenía un buen botiquín medico aun cuando Chelia lo ayudaba con las heridas que de vez en cuando le producían. No le gustaba depender mucho de ella y menos cuando iba en misiones en solitario.

Cargó con todos los implementos que seleccionó, volvió a su habitación, lugar donde había dejado a la inconsciente Meredy. Sin embargo esta estaba ahora despierta mirando por la venta del mismo modo que él hacía solo unos instantes.

— Si husmeas de ese modo van a terminar encontrándote — le dijo en un tono serio aunque estaba más preocupado que molesto.

Vio como ella se sobresaltaba, al parecer no había notado su presencia hasta que lo escuchó hablar. Dejo las cortinas corridas y lentamente se giro hasta mirarse frente a frente.

— No debiste traerme Lyon — en su rostro pudo notar un gesto de preocupación mezclada con enojo — si me encuentran aquí te meterás en problemas.

— Lo sé.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a su cómoda para dejar lo que cargaba, pudo sentir la mirada de la maga del enlace mágico en su espalda, insistente en una respuesta más concreta.

— Debo irme.

La chica de ojos claros se dirigió a la puerta, sus pasos eran lentos como si estuviera arrastrando los pies en vez de caminar. Por ello alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca, evitando que siguiera avanzando.

— Estas herida — le recordó severamente — es una tontería que salgas así. Te atraparan apenas pongas un pie a fuera.

Bien, probablemente estuviera exagerando pero era cierto que no llegaría muy lejos en sus condiciones.

— No es nada grave — protestó la fémina al girarse para encararlo una vez más.

— Te desmayaste — dijo para refutar su falta de perspectiva — creo que si es algo grave.

Se miraron fijamente en una pequeña lucha de voluntades, sabía que ella quería irse para evitar que la descubriesen ahí pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar en tales condiciones, pues como había dicho la atraparían en cuestión de tiempo.

Al final Meredy suspiró y asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Se sentó silenciosa en la cama mientras él se encargaba de desenrollar las vendas y aplicaba desinfectantes.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa? — cuestionó de pronto y él se sorprendió porque ella supiera que era su hogar.

Terminó de vendar su antebrazo derecho antes de responderle, no porque quisiera tiempo para hacerlo sino por evitar dejar la tarea a medias.

— Necesitaba un lugar seguro — comenzó con su explicación — no puedo llevarte al gremio pues les traería problemas sin contar que Oba-sama no lo permitiría. — si no había aceptado a Ren menos a ella por más que fuera su preferido — En el bosque nos encontrarían y creo que nadie te buscaría aquí.

La chica de ojos verdes se quedó callada pero pareció conforme con la resumida explicación que le había dado. Vendó una parte de su mano y dio por finalizado el trabajo.

— Deberías quedarte y descansar un rato — le propuso.

— No — fue su respuesta inmediata. Meredy se levantó y emprendió el camino a la salida — ya hiciste suficiente Lyon, no voy a dejar que te arriesgues más por mí.

Habló sin voltear esta vez.

— No me importa arriesgarme si es por ti — le confesó y eso la hizo detenerse.

Ambos habían tenido ya varios encuentros, muchos de ellos fueron casualidades; no obstante, compartieron tantas cosas que era obvio que había algo entre los dos por más que Meredy quisiera negarlo.

— Si el consejo sabe que me has ayudado van a arrestarte — dijo como si él no fuera consciente de ese hecho — ayudar a una fugitiva es un crimen grave.

Aprovecho el momento y se acercó hasta ella, cubriendo sus hombro con sus palmas.

— Ya te lo dije — susurró mientras se deleitaba con la suavidad de su piel bajo sus manos—si es por ti, no me importa.

Sintió como se estremecía, temblando levemente y entonces ella levantó la vista encontrándose con sus ojos aun cuando debía erguir la cabeza casi por completo.

— Pero a mi si me importa — susurró — yo tengo que enmendar mis propios pecados — sus pequeñas manos se posaron sobre las suyas — y tú tienes que seguir este camino. No me haría feliz saber que has arruinado todo por mi causa.

Retiró sus manos y las suyas también, dejo de mirarlo y reanudó su marcha. Quiso detenerla nuevamente pero la sinceridad de sus palabras y el sentimiento que sus orbes jade reflejaban le había hecho ver que así como él colocaba su bienestar como prioridad, ella hacía lo mismo por él.

Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose suavemente.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Bien eso es todo, el siguiente cap será una continuación de este por eso el final tan cutre (?) XDD**

 **La dedicatoria es para mi amada Ammi-chan pues esha me dio la idea para iniciar este capitulo sino hubiera shegado aun más tarde para la semana XDD te amo tanto *corazón***

 **Por si no se entendió del todo -soy mala para dar a entenderme - Lyon cometió un crimen al esconder a Meredy del consejo por eso cumplo con el tema (?) XDD**

 **De ante mano les doy las gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	2. Capa

**Si, me retrace con la semana pero well voe a terminarla así sea unos días después. Espero que este cap también les guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia si es mía._

 **.**

* * *

.

 _Capa_

 _Dedicado a Ammipime ~_

 _._

* * *

.

Corrió hasta poder refugiarse de la intensa lluvia bajo un frondoso árbol, su respiración agitada era el único sonido que irrumpía contra el de las gotas de agua al chocar contra las hojas. El calor de la carrera disminuyó en su cuerpo, ahora sentía el frío de la humedad en el ambiente y su ropa.

Miró al cielo, las nubes oscuras ocultaban la luz del sol y por su tono supo que no iba a cesar de diluviar pronto. Suspiró, Jellal iba a reñirla en cuanto se encontraran. Sobre todo porque había sido culpa suya el que se separaran, lo peor es que no se arrepentía.

Todo por volver por el pequeño bolso de viaje que había comprado unos días atrás, a pesar de las críticas de Erick y Racer. Al pensar en el posó su vista en dicho bolso, lo abrió con cuidado y de su interior sacó la tela azul oscuro que tanto había ocultado de la insana curiosidad de sus compañeros.

La desdobló con el mismo cuidado, al palparla con las manos pudo sentir lo seca que estaba. Una rafaga de aire le hizo temblar más aun, miró la prenda con indecisión; no quería pasar frío puesto que eso podría enfermarla y entonces los otros miembros de Crime Sorciere tendrían que ocuparse de ella y por ende, sus reclamos serían para su deleite personal.

No obstante, tampoco deseaba mojar la capa de Lyon. La había estado guardando como su mayor tesoro desde que había dejado Margaret llevándola puesta. Se reclamó internamente por haber perdido la propia durante la pelea contra el último gremio oscuro en que su maestro había fijado sus ojos.

Se la pasó por encima de los hombros y la abrochó por delante, a pesar de que en el mago de hielo la prenda se veía corta, en su caso era todo lo contrario. Era bastante abrigadora a pesar de la ligereza del tejido. Se abrazó a sí misma por debajo de la capa para guardar más calor.

Escondió la nariz bajo la prenda, respirando así la colonia del Vastia que había quedado impregnada en el tejido. Se preguntó si alguien la vio salir de su casa una semana antes, había sido cuidadosa mirando en todas direcciones por si salía algún curioso pero no vio a nadie.

También se preguntó cómo es que Lyon había podido cargar con ella por las calles de la ciudad y no ser descubierto por las tropas del consejo; no había podido cuestionarle aquello por el apuro y ahora no podía dejar de darle vueltas en su cabeza.

De pronto el ruido de una pesadas y apuradas pisadas resonó por los alrededores. Ella se apegó al tronco del árbol lo más que pudo al tiempo que intentaba descubrir la dirección por la que aparecería la persona que se acercaba.

Contuvo el aliento, preparándose mentalmente para atacar de ser necesario. Aguardó con impaciencia mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido a medida que el sonido se hacía más fuerte.

Entonces lo vio, al mago de hielo que solía encontrarse por casualidad cada tanto, su corazón pareció detenerse súbitamente para luego volver a latir con fuerza. Sus ojos negros la localizaron casi al instante, se notaba sorprendido pero a la vez feliz de encontrarla.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios masculinos y ella también esbozó una en consecuencia, ambos se encontraron bajo la protección del árbol, sin cambiar la expresión de sus rostros.

— Nos encontramos otra vez — comentó gustoso.

— Si — no podía decir más, era curioso que sus caminos se encontraran con tanta frecuencia sin que ninguno lo planeara.

— Me había quejado porque la lluvia me tomó desprevenido pero creo que ahora le debo una disculpa.

Se rió por lo dicho, Lyon siempre decía ese tipo de cosas como una indirecta muy directa sobre su suerte para encontrarla, cosa que le causaba algo de ternura.

— Por como llueve yo creo que realmente la ofendiste — bromeó al tiempo que señalaba las gotas que caían como cascada.

Él la acompañó en la risa esta vez.

— ¿Estabas de paso? — pregunto el mago de Lamia una vez agotó su risa.

— No, estábamos de misión pero me separe de los otros — explicó un poco avergonzada — nos reuniremos en otro lugar e iba para allá cuando empezó a llover.

Y entonces se había detenido ahí por fortuna.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Y tú?

— Terminé una misión en la ciudad — comenzó a explicarle con calma — intente hacer un atajo por el bosque y la lluvia me atrapó.

— No ha sido tu mejor plan ¿cierto? — comentó intentando dejarle ver lo hilarante que le parecía su historia.

— Yo creo que fue el mejor plan que se me ha ocurrido — la miró con una sonrisa ladina que aunque parecía un gesto cualquiera resultaba bastante sugerente.

Iba a decir algo cuando la expresión del albino cambió por completo, su boca se abrió con sorpresa al tiempo que su rostro se teñía de rojo. Balbuceó algo que no entendió pero como si algo la golpeara recordó la capa que tenía puesta.

— Yo...

No supo cómo explicarle, estaba casi tan — o quizá más — avergonzada como él, sentía el rostro tan caliente que tuvo que llevar sus manos frías a su rostro para evitar que la viera así.

Sin embargo, las manos del Vastia quitaron con delicadeza las suyas, apartándolas de su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Iba a regresártela — se apresuró a decirle pero Lyon negó con la cabeza.

— Me alegra que te sirva — le sonrió para darle tranquilidad — además me gusta la idea de saber que la usas.

Quería decirle que no era así, que si estaba sobre sus hombros era porque no había tenido más alternativa pero lo cierto es que sí la usaría si no fuera porque quería evitar preguntas por parte de Jellal y comentarios burlones de parte de Erick.

— Estas temblando.

Su voz sonaba preocupada pero lo cierto es que la única razón por la que temblaba era porque estaban tan cerca que sentía su aliento mezclarse con el suyo.

— Estoy bien — le aseguró.

— Creo que no debo decirte que puedes quedarte la capa ¿verdad? — quiso saber.

— ¿Estás seguro? — ella no pero aun así quería quedársela.

— Si — de pronto notó un brillo extraño en su mirada — pero debes darme algo a cambio.

Su mano izquierda subió hasta su mejilla y la acarició suavemente, como si acariciara una fina tela. Tragó duro, algo le decía que lo que le pediría significaría un paso del que no podría arrepentirse; millones de ideas le cruzaron la mente pero las ansias y la expectación que empezaban a creer dentro de ella la hicieron aventurarse a actuar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — su voz salió casi en un susurro aun si no hubiera sido su intención.

Su otro brazo rodeó su cintura, sosteniéndola con firmeza sin llegar a hacerle daño alguno, la mano que había estado en su mejilla descendió por su cuello hasta escabullirse hacia su nuca; dejando sus bocas a pocos centímetros.

Podía jurar que sus latidos podían ser escuchados por él puesto que retumbaban en sus oídos.

— Esto.

Y así la escaza distancia desapareció, quedando solo el contacto entre sus labios. En primera instancia se había quedado estupefacta pero fue cuestión de un segundo para que regresara la presión que ejercía contra ella. El beso era casto y dulce, como si él temiera que hacer algo más osado la fuera a asustar o indignar.

Por ello abrió los labios para atrapar los masculinos, no quería que se contuviera sin importar si no eran nada por el momento; ambos sabían los sentimientos que habían ido floreciendo en cada encuentro hasta aquel momento de debilidad.

Posó sus manos en sus hombros casi por inercia, se sentía bien estar en aquella posición. Embriagada por la sensación, llevó sus manos a su cuello y se colgó de él, manteniendo sus cuerpos el uno con el otro, sin romper el contacto entre sus bocas.

Su roce era suave pero exigente en cierta forma, quería más de él, todo lo que pudiera y quisiera darle, no importaba que ella tuviera que ceder también. Ya no le importaba si estaba mal o si tuviera que esconderse para verlo, quería estar junto a él, sin importar que fueran unos minutos cada que sus caminos se cruzaran como hacían desde hace meses.

Lyon fue quien rompió el beso, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con algo de dificultad; ella creyó que le había costado demasiado hacerlo pues su ceño estaba fruncido y agitó la cabeza como si alejara algunos pensamientos de ella.

— Ahora si puede quedártela.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Como soy una indecisa de lo peor lo más probable es que el siguiente capitulo también sea continuación de este puesto que ya una historia se ha ido formando en mi cabecita, aunque no es seguro pues puede que al final cambié de opinión otra vez XDD**

 **Este capítulo sigue siendo dedicado a mi amada Ammi-chan pues sé que esha notará las partes que me inspiró y que recordé en cuanto comencé a escribir la escena del beso, el siguiente ya será dedicado a otra personita muy espeshial para mi.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	3. LuzOscuridad

**Otro día más entregado ~ debo decir que hubiera podido escribir esto hace muchas horas pero por una u otra razón nada más no me ponía a ello así que me disculpo por la espera xDD**

 **Notas al final.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia si es mía._

 **.**

* * *

.

 ** _Luz/Oscuridad_**

 _Dedicado a Chachos ~_

 _._

* * *

.

Jellal nunca había tenido familia, ni siquiera tenía recuerdo de una antes de que fuera llevado a la Torre del Cielo. Sus amigos de ahí eran lo más cercano a ello pero al hundirse en la oscuridad los perdió para siempre.

Sin embargo, Ultear y Meredy lo habían salvado, le habían dado un sentido a su existencia cuando lo creía perdido. Ellas le ayudaron a ser lo que era, no importaba que su única motivación hubiera sido la redención.

Años pasaron, uniéndolos en una pequeña familia que se ayudaba y motivaba a continuar luchando por limpiar sus pecaminosos pasados. Ultear y él eran los más manchados pero en cambió Meredy había sido la pequeña luz en sus caminos; porque ella era la más inocente de los tres, aquella que los alentaba cuando el peso de sus culpas se volvía intolerable.

Con la desaparición de Ultear se había prometido cuidar de la maga en su lugar, no solo porque se lo debía sino porque quería hacerlo. Deseaba mantener la sonrisa infantil que aun lograba surcar los labios de la chica de ojos claros, quería protegerla de la oscuridad que podría corromperla al caminar por las espinas que crecían a lo largo del sendero que debían cruzar para alcanzar sus metas.

A sus ojos, Meredy era la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo, era la alegría y diversión que hacía falta en sus días, así como también, era su apoyo con la integración de los nuevos miembros de Crime Sorciere.

Admitía que al haberse enterado de lo cerca que el consejo había estado de capturarla, su preocupación le hizo tomar medidas para mantenerla a salvo. La obligó a regañadientes a permanecer a su lado en todo momento para así poder tener un ojo vigilante sobre ella.

Por ello, ahora estaba yendo en su búsqueda, aun cuando Meredy podría llegar a su lugar de reunión por su cuenta. Erick había intentando hacerlo entender aquello pero su empeño por asegurarse de que la chica de cabello rosa estuviera bien lo hizo ignorarle.

— ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? — preguntó con impaciencia al pelirrojo malhumorado que lo acompañaba.

— Puedo escucharla claramente — masculló casi ofendido por su desconfianza.

De todo los ex miembros de Oracion Seis, Erick era con el que más tenía relación, no sabía si era porque había sido el primero en entender sus razones para integrarlos a su gremio o solo era que también tenía algo por lo cual luchar para cambiar.

Aun así el Dragon Slayer seguía siendo quejumbroso cuando quería, a pesar de que no fuera demasiado hablador.

Quizá la lluvia lo había puesto de más mal humor.

Avanzaron casi hasta el corazón del bosque, pasando por el lugar donde se habían separado de la maga del enlace mágico. Un poco más adelante pudo ver un gran árbol que parecía resaltar por sobre los demás, no solo por su tamaño sino su posición casi céntrica entre los restantes.

— Ahora si puedes quedártela.

Aquella frase resonó como si un eco fuese, tardó un momento en reconocerla puesto que su mente sabía que la conocía pero había demorado en aludirla a un rostro conocido. Era el primer estudiante de la madre de Ultear, amigo de Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia según recordaba haber oído durante los grandes juegos mágicos.

El nombre le hizo recordar una conversación que había tenido con la fémina de cabellera rosácea, poco después de que esta les diera alcance y descubrieran lo sucedido en Margaret. La había reñido cuando luego de que le contase los motivos por los que la habían descubierto, en esos momentos se había dejado llevar por la preocupación, empero, no lo había logrado ver hasta que pudo tranquilizarse.

Entonces, se había dispuesto a hablar con ella, no tardó en encontrarla pues estaba sentada frente al fuego de la fogata que habían encendido para calentar la cena; se sentó a su lado mientras los demás empezaban a hablar sobre un tema que no lograba entender del todo.

— Lo siento Meredy — habló con arrepentimiento muy notorio en la voz — sé que fui algo duro contigo pero... — se miraron fijamente, hablando en silencio como solían hacerlo siempre.

— Lo sé — dijo ella en un tono culpable — tendré más cuidado — le prometió con una suave sonrisa que pretendía hacerle sentir mejor.

— Aun no me has dicho quien te ayudo — Meredy pareció incomodarse con la pregunta y eso lo hizo ansiar más la respuesta.

— Un mago de Lamia Scale —la miro intentando persuadirla de agregar más información— es amigo de Gray.

— ¿Te refieres a Lyon Vastia? — preguntó casi incrédulo, no sabía que el albino fuera conocedor de su existencia.

— Si.

Se quedó en silencio, intentando encontrar una razón por la que la ayudaría.

— Nos hemos encontrado varias veces — confesó — así que somos amigos.

— Eso no me lo habías dicho — y dijo como un reclamo sutil.

— Bueno no es que hayamos quedado ni nada parecido — el tono con el que había hablado solo lo había escuchado luego de que ella y Ultear sabotearan su pelea contra Jura — ha sido solo casualidad.

De esa forma se dio cuenta de que había algo más que no le estaba contando, algo que la avergonzaba y que no deseaba que fuera de su conocimiento. Los acontecimientos de los que estaba enterado lo hacían sospechar por una relación más allá de la amistad, Lyon Vastia no era el tipo de persona que escondería a un fugitivo de la ley solo porque fuera protegida de la hija de su maestra.

— Meredy — le llamó dudando de lo que le diría — si alguna vez... tu — tuvo que empujar las palabras fuera de sí para poder hablar — ya sabes, empiezas a sentir... algo — se sintió como un padre hablándole a su hija adolescente por primera vez — por alguien, ¿me lo dirás?

La vio ruborizarse y abrir la boca sorprendida, esa reacción le dejo todo claro. Su Meredy estaba enamorada.

— Yo... — ella desvió su mirada al fuego — si.

Y eso había sido todo.

No es que tuviera algún problema con que la chica encontrara el amor, al contrario, la idea le había hecho feliz, puesto que algún día ella podría tener una vida normal y necesitaría con quien compartirla.

Pero el mago de creación de hielo era mayor que ella, no es que fuera prejuicioso tampoco puesto que luego de los siete años que ella había estado dormida se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Empero, era diferente, porque él había vivido más que la pequeña Meredy, tenía más experiencia y sabiduría así como mejor juicio; y este le decía que el Vastia era la oscuridad de la que tanto había protegido a la chica.

— Hey tortolitos — la voz burlona de Erick los hizo salir a todos de su trance — estamos aquí por si no lo habían notado.

A pesar de verse descubiertos y la clara incomodidad de la maga de cabello rosa, no se separaron. Pudo notar como la mano del mago de hielo sujetaba la cintura de su hermanita. Al notar su mirada fija en ese agarre Meredy se apartó del Vastia, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada.

— No es lo que parece — aseguró la maga con nerviosismo.

— ¿Cómo que no es lo que parece? — repitió sin creerse sus palabras, no quería enojarse pero si ella lo intentaba engañar no podía evitarlo.

— Lo que Med quiere decir es que...

— No intentes negarlo Vastia — dijio mientras lo señalaba con un dedo — te vi abusando de mi pequeña Meredy — acusó al tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada — ¿verdad Erick?

Se giro al mencionado, esperando que lo respaldara.

— Así es — respondió el pelirrojo — incluso vi su mano viajando demasiado al sur.

La declaración solo sirvió para avivar más su enojo, si las miradas matasen, la suya no hubiera dejado nada del mago de Lamia. Meredy frunció el ceño sin quitar la mirada del Dragon Slayer, la cual le pareció idéntica a la que le dedicaba él al albino.

— Ante todo soy un caballero — habló el mago de hielo, parecía molesto pero intentaba no dejarlo ver, quizá por la fémina — nunca haría algo que deshonrara a Med de ninguna forma — la declaración no le fue verídica.

No confiaba para nada en el sujeto.

— No deshonraste a nuestra pequeña Meredy — el sarcasmo que uso con su forma de llamar a la chica de cabello rosa fue notorio para todos — pero si a tu patética vaca, Vastia.

La sonrisa burlona del pelirrojo solo hizo empeorar el humor de los demás presentes.

— Permíteme dudarlo Vastia — la atención del aludido se concentró en él y se sostuvieron la mirada como si un reto fuese —pero lo que vi no decía lo mismo.

Un caballero nunca obligaría a una pequeña como su Meredy a besarlo solo para complacer su perversidad.

— Admito que le he robado un beso a Med — soltó descaradamente y aunado al mote cariñoso que uso para referirse a la maga lo cabreó — pero fue a cambio de un asunto entre los dos.

Definitivamente ese maldito era inadecuado para su pequeña, no había forma se dijo, de que lo dejará permanecer más tiempo junto a ese oscuro ser.

Caminó con pasos furiosos hasta tomar de los hombros a la maga del enlace mágico, apartándola de un solo movimiento del albino hasta colocarla a sus espaldas.

— No voy a permitir que sigas contaminando a mi Meredy — dijo solemne — un ser de luz como ella no podría estar jamás a lado de un ser tan oscuro y perverso como tú.

Sus palabras causaron tanto impacto que incluso Erick había guardado silencio, estuvo satisfecho con aquello y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse para cumplir su cometido de alejar a su pequeña de aquel hombre.

— Creo que Med es lo suficientemente mayor para decidir, Jellal — el que lo llamara por su nombre fue casi un insulto.

Estaba de acuerdo en que Meredy era bastante madura para su edad pero eso no significaba que tuviera la capacidad de tomar una decisión en el asunto que los ocupaba. Le dio la espalda, tomó la mano de la maga de ojos claros y se adelanto a ella sin soltarla. No obstante, la fémina no se movió lo que le hizo detenerse.

La chica tenía la cabeza gacha pero su aura le hizo recordar a la maga del tiempo, misma que había sido una madre para ella y una pesadilla para él.

— Jellal — el tono con el que pronunció su nombre le hizo estremecer — suéltame.

Tembloroso hizo lo que le había pedido y la miro nervioso, nunca había visto a Meredy de esa forma. De pronto le pareció ver la figura de Ultear reflejarse en la maga, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para eliminar esa ilusión de su vista.

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios y entonces irguió la cabeza para mirarlo de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando demostraba su madurez.

— Te prometí que te diría si algún día sentía algo por alguien — se quedó callado, él se había prometido escucharlo — bien, pues si siento algo por Lyon.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría, estaba seguro de que no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos como para que algún sentimiento más allá de la amistad floreciera entre los dos, sin embargo, podía apreciar lo contrario al verlos uno al lado del otro.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, quería refutar lo dicho por Meredy pero calló al sentir la mano de su compañero pelirrojo sobre su hombro.

— Solo acéptalo — dijo con un rostro tan serio que solo le había visto en batalla.

¿Cómo podía aceptarlo? Meredy era demasiado importante para él y el amor era un arma de doble filo, una que podía hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo o la más desdichada; aunado a eso, eran fugitivos, por más que él deseara que lograra llevar una relación con el mago no podrían, había demasiado en contra.

El recuerdo de Ultear lo hizo alejar esos pensamientos, ella había sido la más esperanzada en una redención para él y para Meredy, había soñado para ambos un vida a lado de las personas que más amaban; lo reñía cada vez que se mortificaba pensando en lo que posiblemente nunca tendría con Erza y a su vez le había confesado su deseo de algo parecido para su hija.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó casi derrotado.

Meredy tomó la mano de Lyon, enredando sus dedos con los suyos.

— Estoy segura.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Yei no podía hacer Lyredy sin que Jellal tuviera su participación, Erick salió de colado pero es que le he tomado cariño por el Spin Off de Gajeel y pues me gusta escribirlo siendo el divertido del grupo XDD**

 **Al final si haré una historia con todos lo temas, hoy hice el día 2: "Luz y Oscuridad" en uno solo pero el día 3: "Familia/UA" también lo dividiré en dos, osea que el capítulo 4 será Familia y el 5 será UA.**

 **Si, sé que la semana eran tres días pero sho no puedo evitar seguir escribiendo cuando de Meredy y Lyon se trata XDD**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida Chachos-senpai ~ quién me inspira con su Ul badass -y bullyeadora profesional (?)- así como su Jelly-onisan -tan rambo región 4 XDD - Espero que te guste *corazón***

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado y si es así...**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	4. Familia

**Nop aun no desisto de terminar esto XDD al final sho hice más días pero well no importa, me gusta como quedo la historia y a mis dos personitas favoritas también así que no me quejo.**

 **Notas al final.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia si es mía._

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• OoC

 **.**

* * *

.

 ** _Familia_**

 _Dedicado a Chachos ~_

 _._

* * *

.

No podía creer lo serio que todos se habían tomado lo de la fiesta, Crime Sorciere era un gremio serio a ojos de casi todo el mundo pero cuando eras parte de este podías darte cuenta de lo falsa que era esa creencia. Erick, Sawyer, Macbeth y hasta Sorano podían ser los más entusiastas, aunque incluso Jellal se había acoplado a los planes con una actitud que pocas veces le había visto.

Con el termino de la guerra y su notable participación en esta, se habían ganado el indulto del consejo y el Rey; aun debían esperar unas sanciones puesto que su gremio no cumplía con las normas establecidas pero tenía la fe de que no ería un castigo demasiado severo.

Por ello, Richard había tenido la idea de celebrar el dictamen con una celebración, para asombro de ella y el maestro del gremio los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Y para más incredulidad suya, Sorano había recordado que en pocos días seria su cumpleaños, así que la fiesta paso a ser también una celebración temprana de este.

Esa era la razón por la que estaba en su habitación sin nada que hacer, puesto que según sus compañeros, como la festejada le estaba prohibido ayudar.

— Hey Meredy despierta — el chasquido de dedos que Sorano había hecho frente a su cara casi la hizo caer de espaldas.

— ¿Es que no sabes tocar la puerta? — reclamó como por millonésima vez.

— Lo hice pero como siempre estás en las nubes — se excusó pero por la sonrisa que tenía no le creyó ni un poco.

— ¿Quieres algo?

Era extraño que la albina fuera en su búsqueda a menos claro que hubiera un interés de por medio.

— Te traje algo — habló casi ofendida — puedes tomarlo como mi regalo para ti.

Con el dedo señalo una caja de tamaño considerable puesta sobre la cama, era de color blanco y tenía un moño color rojo en una esquina.

— ¿Estas enferma? — preguntó con la ceja arqueada.

— No seas tonta — su voz sonó molesta — solo ponte la ropa y baja. — La ojiazul dio la media vuelta cruzándose de brazos en el proceso.

No es que hubiera querido ser malagradecida, solo que no se había esperado un regalo de su parte.

— Espera — pidió y en efecto, la otra fémina se detuvo — lo siento... yo... bueno gracias Sorano.

La maga le miro por sobre el hombro, masculló un 'lo que sea' y salió dando un portazo, no supo si seguía molesta o solo había querido desquitarse con la puerta. Aun luego del tiempo que habían convivido seguía sin comprenderla del todo.

Volvió a mirar la caja sobre la cama, no quería empeorar la situación así que se decidió a usar lo que fuera que estuviera dentro; retiró con cuidado la caja y entonces se dijo que tenía que dedicarle otra disculpa a su compañera.

Dentro había un bonito vestido color oro, con costuras en negro. Era ajustado de la parte del busto pero bajo este, caía libremente hasta llegar casi a sus rodillas. Había también unos zapatos bajos del mismo color. Emocionada, se vistió rápidamente.

Una vez lista, se miro a si misma por el espejo, pudo notar que el vestido le quedaba a la perfección al igual que los zapatos, se preguntó cómo es que Sorano había adivinado su talla. Las voces de sus demás compañeros se escucharon en el primer piso, al parecer todo estaba listo.

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a dicho piso, todos estaban hablando formados en un pequeño círculo; Erick fue el primero en notar su presencia, al hacerlo los demás voltearon a verla también.

— Meredy — le llamó Jellal, él cual se notaba sorprendido y nervioso.

De hecho, todos lucían igual.

— ¿Paso algo? — preguntó mientras los miraba — se ven preocupados.

— No te molestes Meredy — habló disgustada la Aguria — solo no saben que decir sobre la ropa.

Esa explicación no le convenció.

— Somos hombres, no sabemos nada de ropa — alegó Sawyer a modo de defensa.

— Lo sé — concedió la fémina — eso explica su mal gusto.

Las discusiones no eran nada nuevo pero esta parecía diferente.

— No hay que pelear — Richard se acercó a ambos y los abrazó — estamos en una fiesta, hay que demostrar el amor entre nosotros.

Sorano y Sawyer se liberaron de los brazos del mago de tierra pero dejaron de pelear.

— El pastel está listo — Macbeth salió de la improvisada cocina sosteniendo un plato con el postre, usando unos guantes contra el calor.

El betún era color rosa y tenía unos detalles en color verde a forma de hojas de árbol, otros más con forma de flores blancas.

— Cenemos primero — ordenó el Fernandez haciendo que todos tomaran sus respectivos lugares en la mesa.

La cena fue como cualquier otra, Erick y Sawyer competían por la comida, Sorano mascullaba maldiciones en su contra y Jellal intentaba probar más de un platillo; por su lado Macbeth se había quedado dormido luego de su segunda ración aunque por obra del dragon slayer lo hacía con la cara hundida en puré de papas. Richard parecía seguir en su nube de amor por lo que no les tomaba en cuenta y ella solo reía por el comportamiento de todos.

Al terminar, Jellal levantó la mesa, para tener más espacio para colocar el pastel. Este estaba repleto de velas encendidas, a decir verdad más de las necesarias.

— ¿Es el pastel de cumpleaños de la gnomo o de la vieja Sorano? — bromeó el pelirrojo al mirar la cantidad de velas.

—¡¿A quién llamas vieja?! — reclamó la maga albina.

— ¡No me llames gnomo! — se unió la chica de ojos claros al reclamo, como le molestaba que Erick siguiera llamándola con ese apodo idiota.

No obstante, el apodado Cobra no pareció preocuparse, era como si le diera igual las malas miradas que le dirigían.

Respiró hondo para tener el aire suficiente para apagar las velas al soplar pero la mano del mago de maga Reflector la detuvo.

— Aún no — dijo con su voz perezosa de siempre.

— No van a cantarme feliz cumpleaños ¿verdad? — esperaba que no, aunque si lo hacían se burlaría de ellos el resto de la vida.

— Nosotros no cantamos — alegó la Aguria y chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Entonces? — quiso saber.

No entendía nada pero logro ver que Jellal, Erick y Sawyer se reunían en la puerta de la entrada, susurraban y evitaban mirar a su dirección, después el pelirrojo salió sin decir nada más.

— ¿Quiere alguien decirme qué pasa? — ya llevaban demasiado tiempo actuando extraño y ella no era tonta como para no notarlo.

— Es una sorpresa de amor — Richard parecía tan... él que supuso no era nada de lo que debería preocuparse.

— Solo ten un poco de paciencia ¿sí? — El Fernandez se había acercado a ella y le había puesto una mano en la cabeza, acariciándola con suavidad al tiempo que sonreía tranquilamente.

Hizo un mohín, no le quedaba otra opción puesto que todos parecían haber conspirado en su contra. Se quedó observando las velas esperando impaciente, en su interior algo no la dejaba en paz, ese algo no sabía describirlo pero comenzaba a molestarle.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al dragon slayer, el cual tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia como si hubiera hecho algo que nadie más logró, detrás de él una segunda persona apareció, un hombre al que conocía muy bien.

— ¿Lyon? — llamó sorprendida por verle ahí.

— Una vez más has deshonrado a tu vaca Vastia — el pelirrojo lo había visto por sobre el hombro y entonces la señaló — llegaste tarde.

El mago de Lamia le dedico una mirada molesta para luego pasar sobre él y llegar hasta la mesa.

— Tuve que asistir a unas personas en el camino — dijo a modo de disculpa pero solo la mirada a ella.

— Viniendo de ti no es de sorprenderse — comentó la maga de ojos azules — eres como un niño explorador.

La risa de parte de Sawyer y Erick no se hizo esperar, el mago de hielo llevó una mano a su rostro cubriéndolo mientras negaba, al parecer Lyon había comprobado que era inútil pelear contra ellos, al menos en su caso.

Un gritillo por parte de Sorano irrumpió las risas, con la mirada furica se giró hacía la festejada.

— Maldita mocosa — el insulto no fue extraño para nadie, lo extraño era ver la expresión "inocente" de Meredy.

— ¿Te paso algo Sorano? — preguntó con fingida preocupación.

— Tu sabes lo que me pasa — reclamó — sé que usaste tu magia conmigo — acusó al tiempo que la señalaba con su dedo.

— No sé de qué me hablas — su sonrisa decía justo lo contrario.

— No te atrevas a jugar conmigo, mocosa.

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada, los varones casi podía jurar que salían rayos de sus ojos.

— Esto es amor — exclamó el mago de tierra gustoso.

— ¡Que no! — dijeron ambas al unísono.

Macbeth se interpuso entre ellas con total tranquilidad, los hombres restantes le miraron como si estuviera loco.

— Sopla las velas antes de que se derritan sobre el pastel — su voz sonó adormilada pero hubo algo en ella que la hizo enderezarse.

No era normal que el moreno interactuara tanto tiempo, usualmente se quedaba dormido antes de que los enfrentamientos infantiles empezaran. Por tanto, hizo lo que le pidió y soplo para apagar las velas tan rápido como pudo.

El ambiente pareció aligerarse.

Partió el pastel en varias rebanadas, las cuales fueron repartidas por Jellal. Todos se sentaron en la mesa ocupando su lugar de siempre, excepto Richard quien le había cedido su puesto a Lyon, por tanto estaban sentados juntos.

Tuvieron otra comida amena, en la cual incluso Lyon había tenido participación a pesar de ser el objeto de las burlas de todos, papel que usualmente era del Fernandez. Meredy se sintió feliz de ver a sus personas más preciadas llevarse tan bien, aun si hacía falta la presencia de Juvia y Ultear, pues sabía que donde quiera que estuviesen estarían felices por ella.

Ahora tenía una familia, quizá no la que había imaginado pero si una que no deseaba cambiar.

— Tengo algo que decirte — Jellal posó su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho , parecía demasiado serio por lo cual se limitó a asentir y seguirle.

Pudo sentir las miradas de los demás presentes clavarse en su espalda, ese algo que sentía le oprimió el estomago.

El hombre de cabellos azulinos la condujo hasta el exterior, cerrando la puerta luego de que pusiera un pie sobre el verde pasto de la entrada. El cielo se había tornado de colores rojizos mientras la luz del sol se iba apagando lentamente.

— ¿Qué querías decirme? — preguntó con voz temblorosa aun cuando había querido mostrarse tranquila.

Su amigo suspiro y la envolvió en un abrazo, uno que le recordó al que le había dado luego de la desaparición de Ultear.

— Te quiero Meredy — habló con suavidad — eres como la hermana que nunca tuve — sintió sus ojos humedecerse de repente ante sus palabras — no importa que tan lejos estemos siempre voy a estar ahí para ti ¿entiendes?

Se separaron quedando frente a frente.

— ¿Por qué dices esto? — no entendía, parecía que era una despedida.

— Hay algo que te he estado ocultando — confesó — el consejo ya ha tomado una decisión respecto a nosotros.

Ahora sabía que ese algo que había sentido era un mal presentimiento.

— ¿C-cuál?

— Si queremos conservar el indulto tenemos que disolver Crime Sorciere.

— No... — las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente de sus ojos, recorriendo su rostro. No podían hacer eso, simplemente no podían.

— No hay forma de cambiar esa decisión — admitió visiblemente frustrado — es una orden directa del Rey.

— Entonces... ¿qué va a pasar? — ¿a dónde irían?

— Por orden del consejo debemos pasar a formar parte de un gremio legal o retirarnos y hacer una vida ordinaria — aquello calmó un poco su dolor pero aun así todo sería diferente.

Ya no serían el mismo gremio ni la misma familia.

— Al menos estaremos todos juntos ¿verdad?

La expresión culpable de Jellal le dio la respuesta.

— Solo puede haber dos de nosotros por cada gremio — en pocas palabras debían estar separados, no los querían juntos por ningún motivo.

Se abrazó a sí misma intentando mantenerse entera, sentía que su mundo se venía abajo sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de de aferrarse a algo.

— Sorano y Macbeth han decidido irse a Sabertooth — era obvio luego del reencuentro de las Aguria — Sawyer se ofreció a ser parte del consejo para cubrir la vacante que nos solicitaron.

No se imaginaba al rubio en dicho puesto pero eso era lo de menos.

— Richard fue recomendado por Jura para entrar a Lamia Scale —recordaba que el mago le había contando que tenía una amistad con el mago santo.

Solo faltaban ellos dos y Erick.

— Makarov ha sido muy amable ofreciéndonos lugar en Fairy Tail — el problema era que necesitaban un lugar más — Erick y tu tomaran esa oferta.

— ¿Y tú? — aquella podía ser su única oportunidad de estar más cerca de Erza.

— Voy a retirarme.

La mirada opaca que tenía era por eso, sin embargo, le conocía, se estaba sacrificando por ellos; no tenían a quien más recurrir, los gremios restantes les darían la espalda sin siquiera considerar la posibilidad.

— No puedes hacer eso —ya era suficiente de esa actitud — no puedes seguir viendo por nosotros sin tomarte en cuenta.

— Meredy...

— No — lo miró con el ceño fruncido — no voy a irme a Fairy Tail sabiendo que estoy tomando tu lugar.

No podría, ni tampoco tomaría el del dragon slayer puesto que él también tenía una razón importante para ir a ese gremio.

— No tenemos más opciones Meredy — dijo insistente pero negó con la cabeza.

Lo sabía pero ni así iba a hacerlo.

— Yo no pienso lo mismo.

Ambos se giraron sorprendidos de ver como el Vastia salía a su encuentro. Por sus palabras sabían que había escuchado todo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Jellal pareció molesto con la interrupción.

— Aún hay un gremio al que Meredy puede ir — habló con seguridad.

La fémina de cabello rosáceo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la sonrisa del albino era tranquilizadora para ella, lo que la hizo confiar en sus palabras.

— Explícate Vastia — exigió el Fernandez.

— Meredy puede venir conmigo a Lamia Scale — soltó mirando conciliador al mago celestial.

— ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? — el hombre de ojos marrones era desconfiado por naturaleza y tenía sus razones para hacer eso mismo con el mago de hielo — Richard solo fue admitido porque Jura lo recomendó, tu maestra se mostró renuente a aceptar a alguien más.

— Eso es cierto — admitió inmutado — pero Lamia Scale ya ha perdido miembros destacables — no es que los demás no lo fueran pero había diferencias de poder — Jura dejo el gremiio para unirse al consejo y Chelia perdió su magia durante el enfrentamiento con Alvarez.

Los puños del mago de creación se cerraron con fuerza, Meredy había sido testigo del momento en que la joven Blendy había dado la noticia así como su reacción al oírla. Se acercó a él y cubrió una de sus manos con la suya, lo cual hizo que el albino deshiciera los puños.

— Meredy es una maga poderosa, estoy seguro que terminara aceptando.

— Esa es tu impresión, no estás seguro de lo que dices — reclamó Jellal.

— Lo estoy — insistió el Vastia — ya he hablado con mi maestra y la he convencido.

La verdad es que lo había hecho como un favor hacía él y por "ganarle" a Makarov, pero eso no era necesario comunicárselo.

Meredy aun no terminaba de asimilarlo todo, empero, agradecía que Lyon estuviera ahí ayudándola en el momento.

— Entonces todo arreglado ¿no? — dijo intentando sonreír.

— ¿Estás segura? — la joven de ojos claros asintió.

No conocía a nadie dentro del gremio de Lyon pero Richard iría con ella sin contar que el albino no la dejaría sola hasta que pudiera acoplarse.

Sin contar que era lo mejor para todos.

— ¿Ven? les dije que el sirenito podía honrar a su vaca si se esforzaba —los tres sabían a quien pertenecía aquella voz y a quienes las risa que le siguieron.

Los dos miembros originales suspiraron cansinamente, sus compañeros no iban a cambiar nunca.

— Hey gnomo no pongas esa cara — el pelirrojo le paso un brazo por el cuello mientras esbozaba su ya típica sonrisa burlona — te visitaremos.

— Habla por ti — irrumpió Sorano — si ella quiere verme tendrá que buscarme yo no voy a visitarla.

Soltó una carcajada, eso era lo que le gustaba de ellos, desde que se habían unido al gremio la tristeza y el pesimismo se habían ido, porque no importaba que hicieran ellos hacían que el ánimo subiera con solo intercambiar palabras.

— El amor que nos une no se va a romper tan fácilmente — filosofo el mago de tierra expandiendo su burbuja rosada sobre todos — nuestro vinculo es permanente.

Quizá ya no iban a estar juntos pero eso no significaba que no fueran a verse más y aun si no lo hacían, el lazo que los había unido no iba a romperse. Así como seguía conservando su vinculo con Ul gracias a sus recuerdos, lo mismo iba a ser para ellos.

Su mano libre fue tomada por una masculina, sus dedos se enredaron con los suyos y el frío de estos le era inconfundible.

— Tienes una familia fuerte — susurró para ella.

— Lo sé.

Ahora lo sabía y pronto iba a hacerla más grande gracias a él.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Fue un poquito triste lo sé pero al final todo fue muy bonis -por eso avise del OoC- doblegue a todo orasion seis a ser lindo con la Meredy pero era necesario pa cumplir con el tema del día 3 así que eso. Puede que este sea el último capitulo puesto que aunque quería hacer el siguiente de UA quizá me de flojera o me guste este final, aun no sé.**

 **#IndecisaMil (?)**

 **Doy gracias todos los que lesheron este fic aun si no me dejaron review, solo espero haber podido hacer que les gustará aunque sea un poco esta pareja y el Crime Sorciere.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
